Hyper go Trio
by TheShadowUzumaki
Summary: 3rd installment of Godly Teens. Desp. inside. If you don't like it don't read it. If you are going to leave a bad review plz don't. This was very rushed from the second I started it. Sorry it's not spaced well. Also DO NOT REVIEW IF YOU DON'T READ IT!
1. 3 Darks and a Metal Bender?

**Author: yes I've stopped possessing Dark because I start a non-Sonic story.**

**Dark: so I can do anything I want now?**

**Author: You're kinda based off of me…**

**Dark: curse your anti-socialness!**

**Author: I'm not completely anti-social**

**Sora: yes you are! Other than your friends and people introduced by your friends you just sit around ignore people and read.**

**Author: I'm finally off punishment and can use my Poor baby (the laptop this is typed on) and I get berated by you two. Oh and I'm sorry for not getting on I was restricted.**

**Sonic: about time!**

**Author: oh and I really need to do that ToD after this… and the Time Warp arc I'm planning…and Chaos's Hunter…. Don't own nothing but my OCs**

**Eggman and Eggman Nega want to create 2 new eviler Darks to complete their research. They come up with a Hyper-go-on powered machine to spilt him into 3 bodies. Their plan back fires…a lot.**

Ghost jump out of the way of the giant Egghead's arm. "Stay still you rotten brat." Yelled the good doctor. "Rotten? I find myself very sweet." Replied Ghost has he dodged a missile from the big Eggman Nega.

They were in an Egg-warehouse. This was just a LARGE red and black warehouse that has an Eggman logo everywhere. "Stop poking at the wasp's nest!" said Sora as she flew over some bullets. "But it's so fun" he said as he ran up a wall and back flipped still running from the homing missile. He brought out his two shadow katanas and formed an X with them. **Shadow Sword: X wave! **His swords glowed with a black aura. He pulled them apart in a way that left an X in front of him. It sped toward the missile and sliced right through it before the missile exploded.

He was admiring his good deed win he go a slap on the back of the head. He turned around to see his costumed leader push him out of the way. As he flew backwards an orange laser hit **X** in the back. He dropped to his knees. "Ho Ho! You fell for it **X**! Your little band of heroes is going to have some serious trouble! Nothing can stop me now!" said Eggman; the others wouldn't be able to help him due to the now active egg pawns and egg knights. A giant Nega-Eggman was also attacking them.

The one thing that did ruin the plan was the trio of colors busting in. The yellow being shoots a few blasts of light at the big NE and damaged and stunned him. The blue one rocketed through NE with A LOT of flames burning the metal easily (that's the Armor's weakness) cause Nega to climb out of his mecha before he burned too. The red one landed the laser and crouched seemly cut off the ray. The laser stopped and X was about to stand when he exploded. Everyone looked at him. "Yes! It's complete!" yelled the doctor who was now being held by the red figure.

"What the FUCK! That was the guy giving me a good story to read!" yelled Sora/Windess. "What? X doesn't read to anyone…" said Roxas/Quaker. "He makes files of all his private thoughts in the X-cave's computer. I've hacked into it." said Windess smirking. "X just blew up and you too are talking about his inner thoughts!" yelled Samantha/Spoiler. "He's going to be fine he's X for crying out loud! His predecessors survived much worst then that." said Ghost/S. Ninja.

"This is an odd group…" commented Light/the yellow figure who had come to blow up the warehouse but found a fight already in progress. "Nah their pretty tough by my info." said a red Mobian snake/red figure. "Can I blow something else up?" asked the blue fox/blue figure. Everyone sweat dropped at his way out of text comment.

When the smoke clear their where 3 figures. One was X in his costumed form. Another was and Echidna in a reversed X costume (Black X, White suit, black eye pieces.), and a female X in the costume but instead of black the suit was orange (X is black). They all looked pissed.

The weirdest thing about them is they had balls of light circling around them. By the time anyone came from shock egg-snipers and some higher ranked egg-bots had filled the ware house. They looked around and in union reached their hands forward to touch a green light ball (not Light's light ball) of their own. As they touched it the other balls vanished. "It's him the other one!" said Roxas, remembering the other Dark that saved them from the evil scientists. The trio flashed green and one word left their mouths in union too. **"Laser!"**

By time anyone got what that meant they zoomed off in laser (yes from Sonic Colors) form. The bots didn't stand a chance against the near mute attackers as they tried to shoot them they only hit their allies or a wall. It wasn't long before everything was destroyed and the heroes were leaving with the good doctors in tow.

"You guys are so cool!" said Roxas excited to see his hero in 3 bodies. "It's only our hosts wish to destroy the warehouse." Said the white one. "That's what I don't understand what do you mean by host?" asked Sora.

"When our host's clone body was created we were set inside him a being of pure hyper-go-on energy. (The energy the wisp/Sonic/Nega Wisp Armor use). I assume that he meant to control him and use us to destroy you _heroes_. His backup plan was to greatly weaken our first host and transfer our energy to the robot's body, while using the A.I. any time we got _out of hand. _Not an effective method since they made her too Mobian like giving her hatred towards them and probably setting us free. The transfer would have killed our host. That was not the case due to the wound put by the godling's mother. IT proved a vent for our power. Since that was the first time our host 'tapped' into our power his soul blacked out. Now his soul is connected to ours, as an advisor (think Yugi and Yami Yugi)." said the older looking Dark. (This is a way to differentiate them. Since all are 14 years, the hyper-go-on forms look 18.)

Everyone's jaw was sweeping the floor by time the logical being finished. The other two were too busy talking to their host and forming personalities (They come completely without memory and have no personality, like me around weird people that aren't my friends.)

"How is this possible?!" asked the black cat. "Simply because your mother added some powerful energy to her claws making an opening in the host's power gate." said HGO Dark. (If you're wondering what he's talking about I'll explain in the later A/N) "Well I'm off." said the yellow hedgehog. "Wait, why did you even come?" asked the robot (his hero costume is his Neo Knuckles form.) "To destroy the ware house of course! I heard an upgraded metal version of me was being made here." said Light.

"Oh, okay what about you two?" asked the Windess. The blue fox and snake looked up from their rock-paper-scissors match. "I won so you tell them." said the red snake. "I swear you use chaos control at the last moment." answered the blue fox. "No way I would never" "Anyway I'm Nero the hero, and this is my sidekick Naga the baka (it means idiot, dumb, fool etc.)…" "I'm nowhere near your sidekick. Also, I'm not an idiot, you fool!" "We want to join your team." Said the comical fox.

Everyone sweat dropped and this time Samantha spoke "Our group is for teen heroes to fight against bad guys…" Naga looked at them all like some of the biggest fools, expect the 3 Darks who were have a six-way conversation. "We're teens who just helped you take out these 2." said the snake. He point to two giant eggs that were not the two doctors.

"Where did they go? They aren't that stealthy!" said S. Ninja (btw that's the fan [in Mobius] official name for him, but every now and then someone will call him something different.)

_Give me back that filet o fish  
Give me that fish  
Give me back that filet o fish  
Give me that fish_

_What if it were you  
hanging up on this wall?  
If it were you in that sandwich  
you wouldn't be laughing at all!_

"Oh no. Not her." said Naga. The source of the jingle came from a young red hedgehog in a dress on top of the burning base with two missing eggheads in her hands. "Who's the little girl that abducted the smart idiots?" asked female Dark.

"That is Lilly. The semi-psycho semi-cute little girl semi-demon that we've fought on a few occasions, but if she's here then more can't be far behind. "said Nero. "You guys get friends that's no fair!" said the cute little creature known as Lilly. "You got a ton of people to back you up!" said Nero. "Still, it's not the same guess I'll have to blow them up." She said as she prepares a metal bolt to fire.

"See ya..." before she could finish and blast her deadly bolt her hand was moved up by 14 year old Dark. He had her in what appeared to be a semi hug. She blushed at the closeness of the boy. Both were quickly alarmed about the average looking bolt that was just affected by gravity and coming down. Lilly's eye widened knowing that it would expand and turn into **million bolt cut**. She shivered in fear knowing it's almost impossible to escape. The doctors had started to run before she even fired.

The blot in fact expanded to have 1 mil. bolt heads connected to it and expanded a good distance. Before it touched them she closed her eyes waiting for the sting. There was none.

She opened her eyes to find her head in the black hedgehog's chest and far away from the ware house. "Opps I went too far. Sorry" he said feeling guilty. She was stunned by his casualness at the close encounter with death. She was also stunned he had saved her when she meant to kill him and his friends.

She was so stunned she quickly kissed him and with a tight embrace. He on the other hand was shocked. When she stopped to come up for air she was redder than burning blaze. He was redder than Knuckles. "Thank you." She said before running off leave Dark stunned. Sadly he didn't notice the purple figure behind him about to swing a sword at his head.

_**Author: a cliff hanger!**_

_**Roxas: you're just too lazy to type anymore.**_

_**Lilly: I'm 13 so I think the kiss was okay.**_

_**Dark: I hate you TSU**_

_**Author: oh well. Guys I need names for female dark and white dark. I have none. Also who want a bit more romance?**_

_**Lilly and Samantha and Sora: me!**_

_**Author: decided! Naga and Nero are my friends OCs I don't own them. Nero is 14 Naga is 15.**_

_**Lilly: what was with the fish song?**_

_**Author: humor. And I want you to become saner later. The first time I uploaded this during school I got flamed at least twice. So to my normal readers these will come out on their normal time. I'm finally getting back my computer. Yay!**_


	2. Trapped in the old ball and chain

**A/N: I would have made this earlier today but I was sick. I still am. So if this is shortish I'm deeply sorry. Let's get on with this.**

_**Normal PoV**_

"You want me to do what?" said Psycho the white wolf.

"We want you to make Ghost not as smart and find Dark using Dusk and Dawn." said Naga the chaos snake.

Psycho looked at him confused. "I get the tracking Dark using his counterparts mental link to him, but what's with turning Ghost to an idiot."

"Hey I wasn't an idiot before I read all of Dark's smart files." said Ghost defensively.

"You were close enough, you barley knew anything expect for what you read and watched on TV due to the fact your less than a year old mind is still absorbing data to live off of. So why must he become an idiot again?"

"We can't have too many geniuses in the team due to the fact if we're caught and forced to help the enemy they would have knowledge beyond that of Tails, the Eggmans, the White Echidnas. And almost Cyber and Tech." said Ghost.

Psycho thought about this and nodded, snapped his fingers. Ghost slumped to the floor. "He'll be back to the way he was before getting super smart. Also you guys need to stop stealing artifacts." said Psycho. Samantha blushed that he knew of the team's past time with Rouge.

"As for Dark he seems to be in semi-critical condition." Said Psycho as if I was the most basic thing in the world. Everyone looked panicked. "Don't worry he's in good hands and you guys should get back to your base before some hikers find it. Also you guys need to take care of the nearby Chao and that Chao garden." Before any of the teens could ask questions they were puffed away by "mental" teleportation.

_Elsewhere…_

Dark woke up with an aching shoulder and decide not to get up. He thought about what happened before he blacked out. There was the chaos control the then kiss then the other him possessing him a second before he blacked out. He didn't take in his surroundings because it hurt to open his eyes.

_You awake?_ asked the other him.

"What happened?" asked Dark.

_You got a sword cleaved into your shoulder, would have been your head had I not moved you at the last second._ The non-imaginative voice in his head said.

"Thanks, but moving me 5 seconds before would have been nice." said the hybrid.

_Yeah, that I agree on I can feel the pain to. Boy I wish I would have sensed her beforehand._ Said other Dark.

"Wait if I got skewered and blacked out… where are we?" asked Dark.

_I assume in a castle of some sort. _Said other Dark.

"What makes you say that?" asked the post-skewered hybrid.

_Open your eyes and see for yourself._ Said other Dark.

Doing so Dark felt pain rush in his head, yet he still looked seeing a medieval styled wall. He looked around to see a bit of modern stuff but most things look like stuff from a history book or a cheesy vampire novel. As the pain subsided he turned his head to the other side noting everything, like the book, desk, Purple raven with a blade on her back, chair, white phoenix with a sword strapped to his back, banner of fangs and a pike in the middle, young black bat, dresser. Dark pretty much jumped out of the bed when his mind registered the people in the room. The black bat giggled in a mocking way. The raven grinned while the phoenix just stared observing him like a new kind of animal he had never noticed.

"W…who are you?" asked Dark still shaken but gaining his composer quickly.

"We should be asking you that, but I'll let it slide as a favor for your wound." Said the purple raven, who he figured nearly, cut him in half. She had black hair that covered half her face. Her sword was black and the hilt had small black bat wings as the hand guard. It gave him the shivers. "I'm Yami, guardian of the time temple."

The white phoenix nodded his head like he figured I was smart enough to understand him. "I'm Akihisa also known as Aki for short I am the guardian of the space temple." He had gold spikey hair with long bangs. He also noticed he wore white clothes while the purple raven wore purple clothes. Dark pushed it aside as some fashion statement. Akihisa's sword was white with wings as a hand guard. Sometime to do with the temples Dark assumed.

"I'm Lilly." Said the black bat.

"That's funny, I just met a Lily."

"I know I'm her."

Dark bolted up and looked at her, the only things that were the same between her and the other Lilly were the way their hair was styed, their dress, yet both of those had changed colors to a jet black, and their faces. They had a stunning resemblance. "But that's not possible." Dark said thinking if it was and how."

"Hmph, foolish boy princess Lilly is one of the great metalloids, not the element, and a vampire from Lord Dracula's family. Making her the great metalloid vampire foretold in the time temple's walls. She will hold the power of the time god when the great battle of time and space are held." Said the purple raven as if it was common knowledge. The phoenix's face darkened.

"The where is the one that holds the space god?" asked Dark interested in the myth.

"Unknown. All we know is that he will have great power that will be hard to control, which he will need a lot of training to master completely." Said the phoenix.

"And what's a metalloid?" he asked.

"A being with the ability to control metal. Some masters are able to become it."

"Vampires?"

"A bat with the ability to drain life from a mortal via blood. They can live longer than normal mobians, cannot be killed by normal means, have great power and speed, the ability to transform into some basic animals and the people whose blood they drink. Die by sun unless they have mixed blood." The phoenix said like he read and recited it every night before bed.

"So she's a vampire that has two personalities and can control metal along with being the one that will use a time god's power in a time/space war?" asked the hybrid. Both of the temple guardians nodded their heads. Then shook their heads.

"She has two personalities one that is a metalloid and one that is a vampire. They have yet to fuse giving her two different aspects." Said the raven, Yami. "Nether have controlled their power and are learning the basics. That's not helped due to the fact none of her family have the time to train her."

Lilly glared at them. "I am well fit to do anything I want and I don't need them! Now both of you get out my spouse needs his rest."

At the word spouse Dark once again was given a shock. "Spouse? I'm young and would like to stay single for a while. I have a lot of work and can't have any distractions." Explained Dark.

"No! I said you're my husband and you're going to be! Now get your rest!" she yelled.

Dark only tried to get up and prepared to chaos control, when Akihisa jabbed his wound. Dark withered in pain and collapsed on the bed. "Sorry, but you forced my hand. Aki, Yami beat him till he goes to sleep. Dark panicked for minute, but it was too late for he was put back into sleep with a few punches.

He appeared in a black void with his other self. "So how'd it go?" asked the older looking him sarcastically.

"Don't be a dick."

**Author: Yes she is a spoiled brat once again that will leave her character. Thanks to Dark and other Dark.**

**Other Dark: do I get a name?**

**Author: Yeah when someone sends it in.**

**Other Dark: dang it!**

**Blaze: you seem to be absent of canon characters…**

**Author: sorry you guys will come in sooner or later.**

**Dark: So mind tell us what's going to change Lilly the most? My good looks, sense of justice, heroism?**

**Author: I think I nice spanking**

**Dark & Lilly: WHAT!**

**Author: kids act better after get their first spanking. I know this… Anyway Lilly is ignored by her family and need to be punished every now and then.**

**Ghost: Wow just wow…**

**Author: Bro you want some too?**

**Ghost: no…**

**Author: thought so. Till next time. Any flames will be put up and talked about next chapter.**


	3. Mindscape discovered!

**A/N: Hopefully this gets done when I want it to get done.**

**To Light's Memory: No! Not the pie!**

**To 1Past and Present1: I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but most of my writings don't get completely fixed because I am nowhere near a perfectionist. I do read a lot of well written books and stories.**

_In Dark's Mindscape_

"So what do we do?" Asked Dark.

The older looking version of him rubbed his chin and pondered. "We could force our way out." He suggested.

"Wouldn't work with this injury." Said Dark, as he patted his bandaged shoulder. They both thought of ideas and told them to the other, only for the idea to be casted aside for its flaw.

"There is one option that we haven't thought of." Said Other Dark.

"What's that? Marry her and wait a few weeks till I heal enough to withstand using hyper-go-on energy?" asked Dark sarcastically. The older looking Dark turned his head to the side, avoiding Dark's gaze. "Are you insane!?"

"The idea is more complicated than that." Said Other Dark. "In the mindscape you can train with your powers and 'level up' on the outside.

"Like some inner training affect your outer body kinda thing?" asked Dark.

"Pretty much, but you still retain outside weakness and any harm you take in your mindscape will also happen to your body." Said Other Dark.

"So how do we start?" asked Dark.

"First we start by not flying upside down." Other Dark said looking at his upside down host.

"And then?" asked Dark as he flipped right side up.

"Mind changing the view to something not so empty…you know what let's not strain you since this is your first time in a mindscape." Said Other Dark. "Let's start with the basics of each form."

"I kinda already know those cause Sonic wouldn't stop telling me of his adventures." Said Dark sheepishly.

"Still we need to go through them without having a flashy light show." Said Other Dark

_20 Hours Later…_

"I hurt so bad." Complained Dark.

"Yes 20 hours of hyper-go-on energy use can do that to you." Said Other Dark plainly. "You should get up you need food."

"I'm good I can keep going." Said Dark.

"No you need food; your body will starve without it. Also good job you got down more than I expected you too. Not only the basics, but a few good moves too. You deserve a break." With that Dark was put back in his body, where he groaned in pain. Luckily his jailers had put a sandwich out for him and some milk.

_At Godly Teens Base…_

"So you want to just sit back and let Dark come back when ever?" asked Light one of the newer recruits.

"Yes, my other contacted with his and they agreed to let fate run its course." Said Dusk, the white echidna.

"So what do we do now?" asked Nero, the blue fox.

"We do a little sharing exercise; tell of powers and past experiences." Said Ghost.

"Well, I can go first. I'm Nero the fox and I can make clones, fly, have super strength, can use Sol energy, and copy ability for 2 hours. I've been able to do these things since a nuke dropped on the town I was in. I have a run in with vampires and other creatures like that. Mainly this Aki guy, he's seriously a pain and it takes me and Naga to take him down."

Ghost looked at him funny. "Vampires really?" Ghost was clearly trying to stop a laugh.

Samantha punched him in the shoulder. "Ghost you should believe in them with you being a godling and all." Ghost huffed and mumbled about being ranked as a god was overrated. As the other shared their stories each were interested in the others life. They didn't know somewhere far away their comrade was being held by a vampire and two temple guardians. Along with the fact he was in a castle full of different mythical creatures and immortals, he didn't have a chance.

Light went off to his new bed when he heard a soft chao. He turned around to see a baby blue chao. "Hey Blue where have you been?" He picks up the female chao and took her with him making a makeshift bed for her and going off to sleep.

Ghost went home and tried his best to avoid Blaze, Silver, his mom, and his dad. He didn't have a chance to begin with. He had less of a chance with Rouge, Sonic and Shadow there asking about Dark and where he was. He was signed up to get an interview at G.U.N. and he had not showed up which made them think something was wrong since dark was never late for anything. He was grabbed by Shadow and sonic as soon as he entered the door and sat down in the dining room.

"Son where is Dark?" ask Yang.

"Well, I don't know." Said Ghost, nervous with most of the parent figures of Dark around him.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You two are always keeping tabs on each other!" screamed Blaze and Rouge, with near synchronization, enraged their 'son' was lost.

"Well by Dusk he's been kidnapped and is forced to marry a metal bending vampire girl." Said Ghost, even more nervous nearly scared.

"Who's Dusk and why aren't you all saving my baby!" yelled Rouge.

"I'm Dusk." Said the white echidna walking in with Dawn, the female look-alike of Dark. "And this is Dawn." Everyone, but the teen looked at them with gaping faces.

_Back with Dark…_

"So have you thought about marriage?" asked Lilly who was now in her red metalloid form.

"Yes, and agree to it." Said Dark with a downed expression. Akihisa and Yami seemed to think he was being honest. He was not kissing her feet, but not going against her. Seemed legit to them. Dark was depressed that all his pride was now washed away. He could walk now, but not far or fast. Much less shoot his way out.

Lilly pounced on him and smiled. "Don't be so down. We'll make a perfect couple and your all mine." Stated Lilly like it was a stone fact. Dark gulped and wondered when he was strong enough to escape.

**A/N: must end it there for lack of time.**


	4. Swimmin

**A/N: So…yeah…I would update this faster but I have other stories to write too. That and I like computer games…**

**Light: No not cheese! Wait the food or the chao?**

**Reader: Review Please.**

_At Ultima's Castle…_

"So he's been taken marriage by a vampire princess that is mixed breed with a metalloid, right after you all spilt into 3 and discovered some wisp energy guys that can change out like in yu-gi-oh?" asked Sonic after hearing the story.

"Yes Sonic, yu-gi-oh boy is being held marriage by metal vampire princess." Said Shadow sarcastically.

"Maybe he can duel his way out!" said Silver jokingly.

Sonic rubbed his chin in deep thought. His eyes widened suddenly. "What if he can't transform and duel his way out?! Then he's stuck there!" said Sonic in panic.

Shadow rubbed his forehead regretting making the joke. "So why haven't you found him?"

"He doesn't know where he is so we don't know where he is." Explained Dawn.

"Wonder what's he doing right now?" said Silver who was trying to stop both Rouge and Blaze from searching the world for Dark.

_At the other castle…_

"No, I refuse." Said Dark.

"You don't have a choice." Said Akihisa.

"You really think you're getting me in a suit?"

"Yes, Lady Lily asked for you to be fitted and this is where I come in. You're at a disadvantage with a wounded shoulder."

"I'll give you hell."

"Between me and you I'm already there."

After an hour of forcing Dark into suits, and Lily coming in from time to time to force her opinion, Akihisa left Dark alone. Not too soon after Yami came in with a devious smile.

"Hia Darky!" she said with excitement.

Dark glared at her still baring a small grudge, because she was the reason he couldn't have left already. "What do you want maimer?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I only attacked you because I saw Lady Lilly run away. Anyway Lilly told me to tell you to get up and take a bath." She said.

"And I would know where this is?" he asked.

"It the door in the back of the room." She said pointing to the door not even five meters from Dark. He face palmed him for not noticing.

"Also, she said to wait for her." The raven said with a sly smile on her face.

"WH-what?" asked Dark, who was momentarily stunned.

"I'm kinda kidding, the bath you use is more like a swimming pool, we even got you some trunks." She said tossing the said swimming trunks to him and left.

He looked at them in disbelief because they had 'bite me' in the front of it and fangs in the back. He sat there for moment deciding whether or not to get up and go to the 'bath' or refuse.

_You might as well go now._

Why? He thought.

_Lilly's going to force you to go anyway but if she does she's going to watch you change._

Embarrassment and pride hit Dark at the same time. He quickly undressed and put on trunks and headed toward the door when it burst open hitting him in the face.

"Oh, Darky I'm so sorry!" said the voice of Lilly.

_Now that I think about it you could walk around naked and now one would think any different do to your Mobian body._

Now you say something thought Dark as he got back up holding his nose. He was yanked down by Lily who kissed him passionately for about 2 minutes until she let go a dragged him in the 'bath'.

"What did you do that for?" asked Dark who was blushing a deeper red than Knuckles' fur.

"To make it up to you for hitting you with the door, and not ordering Yami to stand down." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You're one of the first people to notice me for me"

Dark looked up at her surprised by this statement. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone here, even Yami and Aki only notice me because I'm the hybrid and the time warrior in the time-space battle. If not for that no one would even know who I was. Expect you. You don't care about those titles and you saved me despite me being your enemy. No one else would care much. That's why I want to be with you forever. I never want to see you hurt again."

Dark felt a ping of guilt for thinking about leaving her. He always had someone with him, to care for him or watch his back. She had no one to count on. Losing him would probably make her lose it. He thought over his plan and decided to marry her. Other Dark agreed.

"Lilly…would you like to come with me somewhere?" asked Dark completely serious.

Lilly gave him a joking smile and said, "Sure, but after we swim." With that she jumped in the large pool of water.

Dark looked nervously at the water. Sure he knew how to swim, but he preferred to have his gear with him. Also, Sonic's fear of water had been inherited by him.

"Come on you chicken?" asked a voice behind him, which of course belong to Yami.

"Yami, if he has aqua phobia that's his business, leave him alone." Said Akihisa. They were both in swim suit. Yami in a skimpy purple two piece and Akihisa in white trunks. Dark realized he never noticed Lilly's swim suit. He turns to her, Lilly popping up. What shocked him was she seemed whole. Her fur was a dark red and she was like a fusion of both her forms. She wore a black two piece that Dark still thought was skimpy, yet she looked good in it.

_Alas, they grow up so fast_

Shut up yo-ahhh thought Dark as Yami pushed him into the water. He panicked for a bit and swam upward. He gasped for air and glared at Yami. She laughed and walked back. Dark looks at her confused till his brain works out what she's doing, a second too late. He gets cannon balled and swims upwards to get air just for Akihisa to repeat his counter parts actions. He finally comes up without getting cannon balled. He glared at both of the guardians, before he was hugged by Lilly from behind.

He looked at her in annoyance until she whispered something very mature for a 13 year old. "How do you even know about these things?"

"I'm 13 for a vampire it's vital to know everything about mobians and how to survive. Don't worry I'll wait till we're 18 and married to try it out." She said, making Dark shiver.

After some water games, like Marco Polo which both hybrids excelled at they got out of the pool. As Dark dried himself off Lilly had Akihisa use his light powers to dry her off.

_She's still a spoiled princess we see._

Anything we could do to break her of that?

_Yes but it's risky and you're not ready._

When will I be ready?

_After a night of mindscape training._

Ok, see you then.

Lilly came over and kissed Dark again who was by now tempted to kiss back, yet held himself back. Yami snickered while Akihisa looked away. Lilly walked away and slowly turned to a normal red as she got farther from Dark.

_This is going to be a tough one._

Why's that?

_Around you she's whole both vampire and metalloid, a perfect synchronization. So this time we train to the max._

Don't you mean just come up with different ways to use my powers?

_Doesn't sound as cool._

_With the Godly teens…_

"Light your chao is eating all my bacon!" yelled Roxas.

"That's not my chao, she's eating Naga's bacon." Replied Light as he ate the breakfast Roxas prepared.

"Then whose is it?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know check the tag." Said Light.

"There's no…there's a tag…" said Roxas.

"What does it say?" said Naga who was eating around the chao.

"It says whoever finds this with there are a hero and dark chao around with the same tag please give this chao to them. This chao is a friend of Dark the Hybrid, please return."

**A/N: Let's end it with a chao! Yes 3 new chao. Dark gets the dark chao, Dawn gets the hero, and Dust gets the normal. Would it be funny if Cream came back and was the most badass person ever yet still had manners? That might happen sooner or later. Yes, that one is a vote.**

** Mindscape training is the most useful thing ever. Good thing DBZ thought of it.**


End file.
